<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: Still Life in Wood and Parchment by scrtkpr by raitala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651552">Podfic: Still Life in Wood and Parchment by scrtkpr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala'>raitala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrtkpr/profile"> scrtkpr</a></p>
<p>Twenty-two years ago, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy turned their backs on the life they could have had. But they haven't forgotten; and they haven't guarded their secrets closely enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: Still Life in Wood and Parchment by scrtkpr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659863">Still Life in Wood and Parchment</a> by scrtkpr.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659866">Still Life in Wood and Parchment</a> by scrtkpr.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.podbean.com/media/share/pb-itewf-137322">Podfic on Podbean - Still Life in Wood and Parchment</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<audio>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zn9sqBUP33uEy6wX1pdDLEcF5X998LGE/view?usp=sharing">Podfic Archived on GDrive - Still Life in Wood and Parchment</a>
</p></audio>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>